Sus Ojos
by TheBlanck
Summary: Así eran sus ojos, negros y rojos, cambiando con el paso del tiempo.


**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sus Ojos.**

Eran negros, ella lo sabía, sin embargo siempre tenían una luz distinta, una tonalidad diferente dando a entender su estado de ánimo, o como con el paso del tiempo, simplemente estaban vacios.

Durante su niñez tenían un toque alegre, ella recordaba haberlos visto brillar en más de una ocasión sin saber muy bien el porqué, tal vez era porque sus constantes riñas con Naruto lo divertían, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo.

Sin embargo un día perdieron ese brillo, sin que ella pudiera saber porque, a menos no en ese tiempo, era muy pequeña para que esos temas fuera tratados con ella y muy tímida como para preguntarle que le ocurría, si se encontraba bien.

Fue años más tarde que lo descubrió, «_Él es último miembro del clan Uchiha_», le escucho decir a sus compañeros en la academia, y al fin todo tuvo sentido, entendió el por qué de su cambio, el por qué de sus ojos fríos, llenos de un odio inmensurable, sin compasión por nadie a su alrededor, solo había dolor, miedo y furia en su mirada, una mirada que duro por años.

Solo era durante pequeños momentos, luego de que se convirtieran en Genin, creyó haber vuelto a ver esa mirada alegre en él, volvía por pequeños instantes cuando estaba junto a Naruto, sin embargo el brillo volvía a ser tragado por su oscuridad, apagándose, consumiéndose sin oportunidad a mantenerlo encendido.

– «_Tal vez Naruto pueda ayudarlo»_ – Tuvo la inocencia de pensar una vez, sin saber lo equivocada que estaba; no fue sino hasta que lo vio luchar en el bosque de la muerte, durante el examen Chunin cuando vino a comprender su error, cuando por fin pudo ver sus verdaderos ojos.

El Sharingan, aquellos aterradores ojos rojos, la marca de un Uchiha, llenos de instinto asesino, mostrando por fin aquellos sentimientos oscuros que él albergaba, sacados a flote por el sello maldito, esa fue la primera vez… La primera vez que le tuvo miedo.

Ella lo notaba, cada día que pasaba él cambiaba mas, se hundía mas en esa desesperación que lo abrumaba, sin dejar que nadie le ayudara, ni siquiera a ella se lo permitió, alejándola cada vez que intentaba acelerarse, no importa que intentara, ni cuanto cariño ella le ofreciera, Sasuke solo tenía ojos para su venganza, el deber de vengar a su familia, a su clan. Y con ese paso del tiempo, llego esa noche, esa noche donde decidió marchase, alejarse de todos, alejarse de ella, fue esa noche cuando conoció su otra mirada, aquella mirada decidida a irse pero triste, llena de sentimientos encontrados, un grito de ayuda silencioso, a la que ella se aferro para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Pero solo duro un instante, su mirada volvió a cambiar, volvió a ser consumida por el odio y la frialdad de su alma, una mirada que le dijo que él se marcharía, y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, una mirada que le decía: «_Adiós Sakura_». Ella recordó esa mirada durante los años siguientes, años donde entrenaba hasta el cansancio para ser más fuerte, para poder traerlo de vuelta, para poder recuperarlo.

Y ese fue su segundo error, un error que él mismo le hizo ver, cuando se volvieron a encontrar, mostrándole los mismos ojos rojos que había aprendido a temer, con unos rasgos mas adultos pero que transmitían el mismo mensaje: Odio, Furia y decisión de venganza, dejándo en claro que no pensaba volver, que su camino había sido escogido, que él periferia caminar bajo la oscuridad que le envolvía, que le daba igual que le buscaran.

Le vio marchase de nuevo, esta vez sin derramar ni una lagrima, aceptando el camino que él había escogido, recordando el tiempo que paso a su lado, aprendiendo a vivir sin su presencia, con la vivida imagen en su mente, haciéndole tomar una decisión, la decisión de que ella misma le detendría, aunque tuviera que matarlo o tuviera que morir ella en el proceso, intentando llenarse de odio contra él, convenciéndose a si misma que eso era lo correcto, flanqueando al escuchar la historia de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, descubriendo que el odio que él sentía se había convertido en culpa y soledad al haber asesinado a su hermano, que su alma se había quebrado en minúsculos pedazos irreparables, dejándolo totalmente roto y vacío, esa fue la tercera mirada de Sasuke en conocer, su mirada de arrepentimiento, su mirada de saber que tenía las manos llenas de la sangre de la única familia que le quedaba, de la única persona que sacrifico todo por protegerlo.

Fueron esas sensaciones las que despertaron el cambio físico en su mirada, el Mangekyō Sharingan, una mirada que provocaba en ella más miedo y tristeza que cualquiera de las anteriores, una mirada de alguien que ya no le queda nada, la mirada de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder, la mirada de quien trato de asesinarla, cortando todos los lazos que ella por un tiempo intento mantener, que intento recuperar, sabiendo que ahora sería imposible hacerlo.

Ella regreso a Konoha, sabiendo que la próxima vez que lo viera, vería a alguien en el bando enemigo, alguien que quería destruir aquello que ella amaba y deseaba proteger, creando un conflicto entre su mente y sus emociones, ya que él también era alguien a quien amaba, alguien a quien deseaba proteger, incluso con todo lo que había hecho y quería hacer, él todavía era alguien importante para ella.

Sin embargo, ese fue su tercer error, al verlo, sus ojos se lo confirmaron antes que sus palabras.

– Voy a defender la aldea y voy a convertirme en Hokage – Fue lo que dijo al llegar, mostrando aquellos mismos ojos rojos, aquellos ojos a los que ella temía en un principio, aquellos ojos que siempre estuvieron llenos de odio, solo que en esta ocasión, eran esos mismos ojos rojos, aquellos que le daban esperanzas.

* * *

¿Me merezco un Review?

Gracias por leer. TheBlanck.


End file.
